Obsesi
by Misa Mitsuka
Summary: Siapa sangka, Rindaman seorang tak terkalahkan di Suzuran bisa luluh oleh manik caramel yang selalu tersenyum padanya.


Aku mengagumimu.

Kedua manik caramelmu, helaian rambut panjangmu, kulit putih susumu.

Semua seakan begitu serasi pada tubuhmu.

Senyummu, tawamu, suaramu.

Terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Aku bahkan ragu kau benar-benar berusia 17 tahun.

Tingkahmu membuatku bepikir kau adalah gadis berumur 13 tahun.

Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatku?

Apakah sosok ini terlalu bejat untuk ditatap oleh kedua manik caramelmu?

Apa orang sepertiku tidak pantas mendapat senyumanmu?

Seandainya kau mengizinkanku. Akan kubuat kau bahagia.

Aizawa Sora.

•

•

•

•

•

•

Disclaimer : Mataichiro Yamamoto

Warning : OOC, OC

Spesial for Terror Bird

•

•

•

•

•

Happy Reading

•

•

•

•

•

Beberapa siswi nampak melangkah mundur saat Rindaman melewati mereka. Tak satupun berani menyapa, atau bahkan sekedar menatap mata seorang yang tak terkalahkan di Suzuran itu.

"Rindaman."

Rindaman sontak menoleh saat suara lembut itu terdengar. Seorang gadis nampak tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Ohayou."

Rindaman berusaha tersenyum. Hanya saja, rasanya wajahnya terlalu kaku untuk melukiskan sebuah senyuman. Hingga ia hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan gumaman kecil.

"Oh iya." Sora -Gadis tadi- nampak berjalan menuju meja Rindaman. Terlihat ia membawa beberapa lembar kertas. "Asuma Sensei tadi memberikan ini. Karna kau belum datang, jadi Sensei menitipkannya padaku."

Rindaman menatap lembaran kertas yang Sora berikan padanya.

Merasa tak di tanggapi, Sora berniat menyentuh bahu Rindaman. Namun tak disangka Rindaman menepisnya, dengan cukup keras.

Sora meringis, memegangi tangannya yang tadi Rindaman pukul.

"Hei! Santai! Kau tidak perlu sekasar itu pada perempuan!" Izaki ada di sana. Dan saat melihat apa yang Rindaman lakukan, ia langsung menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Lalu apa maumu?" Rindaman maju beberapa langkah, bersiap memukul Izaki.

"R-rindaman ja-"

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU!" Rindaman kembali menepis tangan Sora yang berusaha menghalanginya untuk memukul Izaki.

Izaki memegangi kedua bahu Sora. "Daijoubu?"

Sora tidak menjawab.

"Kita pergi dari sini. Kau tidak perlu berbicara dengan mosnter sepertinya." Izaki menatap sinis pada Rindaman lalu membimbing Sora pergi dari hadapan Rindaman.

Rindaman terdiam. Semua tatapan di kelas tertuju padanya. Tangannya terkepal erat.

Gadis itu, kenapa aku tidak bisa bersikap sedikit lebih baik?

o..O..o

"Mengerti?"

Chuta menggaruk kepalanya. "Ternyata semudah itu."

Sora tersenyum hangat. "Uhm, semudah itu. Kau harus konsentrasi saat Sensei menjelaskan."

Chuta tersenyum lebar. "Akan kucoba."

"Dilakukan. Jangan hanya dikatakan." Genji datang dan tiba-tiba memukul kepala Chuta dengan buku di tangannya.

"Sakit, Baka!" dengus Chuta.

Genji tertawa kecil lalu duduk di sebelah Sora. "Bagaimana caranya kau membuat otak bebal dia berfungsi?"

Sora menghela napas. "Dia tidak bebal, Genji."

"Tumben kau di sini, Sora? Biasanya di kantin atau ke perpustakaan bersama Kyoko?" tanya Makise.

"Kyoko tidak masuk."

"Mau kutemani?"

Sora menatap Genji. "Kemana?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

Sora nampak berpikir sejenak. "Perpustakaan?"

"Ayo." Genji berdiri lalu melirik GPS. "Kalian tunggu di sini. Aku akan menemani Sora."

Izaki yang tengah bermain kartu bersama Tokio melambai. "Selamat bersenang-senang."

"Genji?"

"Hm?"

Sora menatap koridor di depannya. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak jadi."

Genji melirik Sora sebentar lalu tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa tidak jadi?"

"Hanya, tidak ingin mengatakannya saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting."

"Begitukah?"

Sora mengangguk kecil. "Uhm."

Bruk!

"Akh." Salah satu kecerobohan Sora, selalu menabrak saat sedang berjalan. "Maaf aku tidak-" kata-kata Sora terhenti, ia langsung mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Genji saat melihat siapa yang ia tabrak. Seorang bertubuh tinggi besar, Rindaman.

"Aku tidak sengaja," cicit Sora sambil meremas lengan Genji.

Merasa kekasihnya begitu ketakutan, Genji mengelus punggung Sora, berusaha membuat gadis itu sedikit tenang.

"Bisakah kau minggir? Kau membuat pacarku ketakutan."

Rindaman menatap tajam pada Genji.

Cengkraman tangan Sora pada Genji semakin erat saat pandangannya dan Rindaman bertemu. Entah kenapa, Sora merasa sorot mata Rindaman begitu menakutkan.

"Tuli?"

Pandangan Rindaman kembali bertemu dengan Genji. "Pendengaranku masih normal."

Rindaman menggeser posisi tubuhnya, memberi akses bagi Sora dan Genji untuk lewat.

Aizawa Sora.

Genji langsung membawa Sora melewati Rindaman. Tidak ingin kekasihnya itu semakin ketakutan karna terus berada di depan Rindaman.

"Genji?"

Manik kelam dan manik caramel bertemu. "Ada apa, Sora?"

Sora melirik ke belakang. "Jangan berurusan dengan Rindaman, nee?"

Kedua alis Genji bertautan. "Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya jangan."

Genji mengela napas, tangannya bergerak menepuk puncak kepala Sora. "Wakatta."

o..O..o

Rindaman menghirup napas dalam-dalam saat merasakan terpaan angin menyapu wajahnya. Matanya terbuka, memandang langit biru yang dipenuhi awan. Satu tangannya ia gunakan sebagai bantalan, sementara tangan lain sibuk mengatur mp3 yang tersimpan rapi di sakunya. Ia selalu menyukai suasana ini. Suasana damai, hening, tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengganggunya. Atap sekolah memang pilihan tepat untuk tidur. Bahkan kini, di saat semua siswa-siswi Suzuran telah beranjak pulang ke rumah masing-masing, Rindaman masih asik dengan kegiatannya. Tidur di atap sekolah sambil menikmati angin dan sinar matahari.

"Suzuran," gumamnya.

"Kenapa kau sendirian, Rindaman? Tidak makan siang bersama teman-temanmu?"

Rindaman tertawa miris.

Teman? Memangnya apa itu teman?

Rindaman melepas earphonenya. Matanya menyipit saat melihat seekor gagak tengah bertengger manis di atas pagar atap. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

Kau terlihat sangat bahagia, Gagak. Aku ingin terbang sepertimu.

Namun tiba-tiba gagak itu pergi, mengepakan sayapnya menjauhi Rindaman. Gagak itu mengarah ke bawah, ke gerbang Suzuran.

"Sora awas!"

Genji sontak menarik Sora saat melihat seekor gagak terbang menuju Sora. "Kenapa ada gagak di sini?" gumam Sora.

"Jika Sore hari, kadang gagak terbang kesini. Kau baik-baik saja?" Genji merapikan helaian rambut Sora yang berantakan.

Sora mengangguk. "Tapi kenapa gagak itu terbang begitu rendah? Biasanya dia terbang tinggi."

"Genji," panggil Sora kemudian.

"Hm?"

"Dimana biasanya gagak itu berada?"

"Atap," jawab Genji seraya melirik atap.

Sora mengikuti arah pandang Genji. Namun ia terkejut saat melihat Rindaman tengah berdiri di atap, Rindaman berdiri di sana menatap Sora dan Genji. Sora melihat dengan jelas, tubuh tinggi besar Rindaman yang terlihat seperti raksasa. Yang Sora tidak lihat, hanya kepalan tangan Rindaman yang perlahan mengepal keras.

"Ayo pulang, Sora," ajak Genji.

"Uhm." Sora mengangguk, ia dan Genji berbalik lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan gerbang Suzuran.

Aizawa Sora. Bahkan gagak itu mencoba mendekatimu.

o..O..o

Rindaman mendudukan dirinya di kursi. Ia melirik meja di depan.

Dia belum datang.

"RINDAMAN!"

Rindaman menoleh dengan malas ke arah pintu. Di sana terlihat Washio tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Namun kemudian Washio menyeringai.

"Ayo bertarung!"

"Aku tidak tertarik," sahut Rindaman seraya memakai earphonenya.

Washio menggeram, tangannya terkepal. "Jangan berlaga jagoan!" Washio memukul pintu kelas dengan keras sebelum berlari menghampiri Rindaman.

Meja di hadapan Rindaman dipukul keras. "Aku ingin menjadi penguasa Suzuran. Karna itu aku harus mengalahkanmu!"

Murid lain nampak hanya diam tak mampu berbuat banyak. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang bahkan sudah menduga hasil akhir kejadian ini. Para siswi mulai keluar dari kelas. Takut terkena imbas dari kejadian yang akan datang sebentar lagi.

"RINDAMAN!" Kerah baju Rindaman dicengkram kuat. "Kau haru-"

Bugh!

Belum sempat Washio menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Rindaman sudah lebih dulu memukulnya hingga terlempar jauh membentur meja dan kursi.

Washio terbatuk, ia mencoba bangkit sebelum Rindaman kembali mengangkat tubuhnya dengan satu tangan.

Washio berteriak lantang, mencoba mengarahkan pukulannya ke wajah Rindaman. Namun Sayang, pukulannya berhasil ditepis dengan mudah. Ia justru mendapat pukulan balasan dari rindalam di pipi kiri juga di perutnya.

"Kau mengganggu pagiku," ujar Rindaman santai. Ia menendang perut Washio hingga Washio kembali terlempar, kini tepat di ambang pintu.

Rindaman merasa puas melihat Washio tak berdaya di ambang pintu. Namun tiba-tiba matanya menangkap seorang gadis tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Washio.

Matanya membulat saat menatap manik caramel itu. Sora bergerak mundur, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan saat melihat aliran darah di bibir Washio. Detik berikutnya yang berhasil Rindaman lihat hanyalah sosok Izaki yang mencoba membawa Sora pergi.

"Bawa dia!" Suara teriakan salah satu siswi mengomandoi beberapa orang yang perlahan membawa Washio pergi.

Sementara Rindaman hanya diam. Bergeming di tempatnya, ia menatap kedua telapak tangannya.

Aku membuatnya ketakutan lagi.

o..O..o

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Genji khawatir saat melihat wajah Sora yang memucat. "Sora? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi? Katakan padaku."

"Dia melihat Rindaman menghajar Washio," jelas Izaki seraya memberikan Sora sebotol air mineral. "Minumlah dulu."

"Darah Washio," gumam Sora. Sora hanya memegangi botol yang Izaki berikan di pangkuannya. Tatapannya tertuju pada lantai.

"Sora." Genji membelai rambut Sora dengan lembut. "Lupakan kejadian itu." Ia paham benar keadaan Sora. Gadis ini memang tidak bisa melihat seseorang dipukuli atau disiksa, Sora akan refleks menangis saat melihat seseorang diperlakukan seperti itu di hadapannya. Itu juga yang terjadi saat beberapa bulan lalu Sora melihat Genji memukuli Tamao. Sora menangis, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, ia bahkan nyaris pingsang jika tidak ada Makise dan Chuta yang membawanya pergi.

"Aku takut melihat kalian seperti Washio."

Genji dan Izaki bertatapan sebentar.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, Sora," hibur Genji.

"Genji benar. Sora. Tenang saja," timpal Izaki.

Sora mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Kalau begitu. Berhentilah mencari musuh. Sudah cukup melawan Serizawa's jangan melawan yang lainnya lagi."

"Dan juga." Sora menatap Genji dan Izaki bergantian. "Jangan berurusan dengan Rindaman. Aku tidak mau melihat kalian dipukuli seperti Washio."

Genji tersenyum tipis. "Tenanglah, Sora."

o..O..o

Rindaman memandang malas saat Asuma tengah menjelaskan puluhan angka di papan tulis. Semua murid nampak fokus memerhatikan Asuma. Hampir semua, karna kini Rindaman malah sibuk memandangi jendela luar. Melihat lapangan yang nampak sepi. Ia membuang napas gusar, sesekali melirik papan tulis.

Bukankah ini sudah dijelaskan saat tahun pertama dulu? Kenapa harus dijelaskan lagi?

"Ada yang bisa mengambil kesimpulan?" tanya Asuma.

Semua nampak terdiam.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Aizawa-San? Keberatan memantuku mengambil kesimpulan?"

Sora berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu mulai melangkahkan kaki ke hadapan Asuma.

"Silakan," ujar Asuma.

Sora mengangguk kecil, ia lalu berbalik. Menatap teman-temannya.

"Jadi, laju reaksi bisa kita ketahui menggunakan rumus ini." Sora mengambil sebuah kapur lalu mulai menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis.

Jantung Rindaman berdesir, entah apa yang membuat matanya seperti tidak ingin lepas dari gadis yang ada di depan kelas itu.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan beberapa bulan lalu melintas di benaknya.

"Rindaman?"

Rindaman membuka matanya saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Matanya memincing saat melihat Sora berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kenapa sendirian, Rindaman? Tidak makan siang bersama teman-temanmu?"

Rindaman beranjak duduk. Ia hanya menatap Sora. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Aku mencari Kyoko. Tapi ternyata dia tidak di sini. Kau melihatnya?"

"Tidak."

Sora mengangguk namun kemudian ia melirik pada apa yang ia bawa. Sora menyodorkan sekotak kue beras pada Rindaman.

"Aku, membawa beberapa kue beras."

"Ayo coba. Aku yang membuatnya," ucap Sora lagi.

Perlahan tangan Rindaman bergerak untuk mengambil kue beras tersebut.

Sora tersenyum saat Rindaman mulai memakan kue berasnya. "Bagaimana? Kau suka? Apa, rasanya enak?"

Rindaman hanya diam. Ia ingin mengatakan jika kue yang ada di mulutnya sangat enak. Hanya saja, semua kata-kata itu tertahan di tenggorokannya. Akhirnya Rindaman hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Syukurlah jika kau suka." Senyumnan Sora semakin lebar. "Mau lagi?" Sora kembali menyodorkan kotak makannya.

Rindaman memalingkan wajah, menolak.

Sora mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia menarik kembali kotak itu seraya tersenyum tipis. "Tidak mau ya? Tak apa. Aku senang kau sudah mencicipi satu."

"Kalau begitu. Sebaiknya aku kembali mencari Kyoko."

Rindaman hanya diam. Tak menanggapi.

"Oh iya." Sora membalik badannya lalu tersenyum menatap Rindaman. "Kuharap lain kali Rindaman mau mencoba kue buatanku yang lain."

"Hn, terserah." Rindaman kembali memakai earpohinenya.

"Rindaman?"

"Apa lagi?!"

Sora tersentak, refleks ia bergerak mudur. Sora menggeleng. "Maaf mengganggumu. Aku permisi."

Rindaman menghela napas panjang saat melihat Sora pergi dari hadapannya.

Seharusnya aku bersikap sedikit lebih baik.

o..O..o

"Hari ini pulang dengan siapa?" Kyoko masih asik memakan keripik kentangnya saat berjalann bersama Sora.

"Genji. Kenapa?"

Kyoko menggeleng. "Hanya bertanya. Engg, Sora?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tahu? Kurasa belakangan ini Rindaman selalu memerhatikanmu."

Tubuh Sora menegang. "R-Rindaman?"

Masih dengan raut santai dan mengunyah keripik. Kyoko menyahut. "Iya. Si raksasa itu. Kau tahu? Dia selalu menatap punggungmu dari sudut kelas."

"Kyoko. Kau berbicara seolah-olah Rindaman adalah hantu."

Kyoko tersenyum lebar. "Bukankah dia memang hantu? Larinya cepat, dia bisa berlari dari kelas ini ke lapangan dalam waktu 2 menit. Dia juga, memiliki tenaga seperti hantu. Manusia mana yang bisa melawan 50 anak sekaligus. Seorang diri. Apa namanya kalau bukan hantu?"

"Mungkin," Sora mencicit. "Itu hanya kelebihannya saja."

"Atau mungkin." Kyoko mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sora. "Rindaman adalah vampire."

Kyoko meringis saat Sora memukul bahunya ia tertawa kecil. "Kau terlalu serius, Sora. Ayolah, santai saja."

Sora melirik bangku Rindaman yang kosong. "Apa benar dia belakangan ini selalu memerhatikanku?"

Kyoko menyeringai. "Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau mulai menyukainya? Bagus, dengan begitu kau bisa berikan Genji untukku."

Mata Sora memincing.

"Bercanda," ucap Kyoko kemudian. Ia tertawa kecil. "Kenapa? Kau kelihatan begitu ketakutan? Kau takut padanya? Pada Rindaman?"

Sora menggeleng. "Tidak," ucapnya lemah. "Aku hanya, yah kau tau, merasa Rindaman sangat err mengerikan."

"Itu artinya kau takut padanya. Dasar." Kyoko memutar bola matanya.

Kyoko tersentak. "Itu dia!"

Sora bahkan tidak berani menoleh, derap kaki yang ia dengar sudah cukup membuatnya tahu jika Rindaman datang. Dan sedang berjalan menuju meja belakang.

"Sora? Daijoubu?"

Sora mengangguk kaku.

"Kita keluar, nee? Kita cari makanan. Ayo."

"Uhm. Ayo." Sora mengikuti Kyoko keluar kelas. Tidak, bukan untuk mencari makanan. Tapi untuk menghindari Rindaman. Entah kenapa, sejak Rindaman memukuli Washio beberapa hari lalu, Sora seakan melihat sosok Rindaman sebagai seorang, monster.

o..O..o

Aku, harus mendapatkannya.

"Jaa ne, Sora."

"Jaa." Sora melambaikan tangan, sebelum akhirnya menoleh pada Genji. "Ayo."

Genji menggandeng tangan Sora dengan erat. Membawa gadis itu berjalan bersamanya. "Ingin mampir ke kedai ramen?"

Sora menggeleng. "Tidak perlu."

"Kafe?"

Sora kembali menggeleng. "Aku mau langsung pulang, Genji. Engg aku ingin tidur."

Genji tertawa kecil.

Mereka terus berjalan, sambil sesekali tertawa karna obrolan ringan mereka. Tanpa sadar, ada seseorang yang mengikuti langkah kaki mereka.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantar, Genji."

Genji membalas dengan tersenyum. "Masuklah."

"Mau bertemu dengan Ibu dulu?"

Genji menggeleng. "Lain kali saja."

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu," Sora membuka gerbang rumahnya. Ia berbalik lalu melambaikan tangan sebelum membuka pintu. "Jaa."

Genji tersenyum tipis. "Jaa."

Setelah yakin Sora benar-benar masuk kedalam rumahnya, Genji baru membalik badan. Ia merogoh saku celana, mengambil earphone lalu memutar musik.

Cukup jauh dari rumah Sora, saat Genji berjalan melewati sebuah lapangan. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, dahinya menyerit heran. Sosok tinggi Rindaman berdiri sekitar 3 meter di hadapannya.

Genji melepas salah satu earphonenya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin melawanmu."

Jangan berurusan dengan Rindaman, nee?

Genji menghela napas berat. Kata-kata Sora seolah berputar di kepalanya. "Aku tidak berminat."

"Jika aku kalah aku akan menjadi budakmu."

Langkah Genji kembali berhenti, kini bahkan ia semakin dekat dengan Rindaman. Ia memiringkan kepala, melepas satu lagi earphonenya lalu tersenyum miring pada Rindaman. "Apa?"

"Aku, akan menjadi budakmu," ucap Rindaman serius. "Aku akan membantumu mengalahkan Serizawa's"

"Aku sudah melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu menaklukan yang lainnya. Kau boleh gunakan aku sebagai tameng bagi GPS."

Genji menyeringai. Tawaran itu cukup membuat Genji terkesan. "Lalu apa yang kuberikan jika kau menang."

Rindaman diam sebentar. Namun kemudian mulutnya berucap. "Lepaskan Sora. Berikan dia untukku."

Genji menyeringai saat menyadari sesuatu, ia melangkah mendekati Rindaman, hingga ia berada tepat di hadapan Rindaman.

"Jadi kau menyukai kekasihku?"

Satu alis Genji terangkat saat tak mendengar jawaban dari Rindaman.

"Dengar, Rindaman."

Manik mata Rindaman dan Genji bertemu. Saling menatap tajam seolah ingin membunuh.

"Sora, bukanlah piala bergilir yang bisa diperebutkan dengan cara seperti ini."

Genji menepuk bahu Rindaman. "Tawaran yang bagus, kawan. Bagiku GPS sudah lebih dari cukup. Dan aku tidak akan memberikan Sora. Pada orang sepertimu."

Tangan Rindaman terkepal begitu Genji melewatinya. Matanya menunjukan amarah yang begitu bergejolak.

Tidak ada yang berani menolak permintaanku. Tidak ada termasuk kau, Takiya Genji!

TBC

Hallo, saya balik lagi. Kini khusus untuk fandom Crows Zero.

Dan, semoga kalian menikmatinya

Mohon dikoreksi kesalahannya ya.

Kritik dan sarannya saya tunggu.

Arigatou


End file.
